


Maid café

by bungee_bepbop



Series: Kuroken ^w^ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, M/M, Maid Cafe, Maid kenma, Soft Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungee_bepbop/pseuds/bungee_bepbop
Summary: Kenma works at a maid café and hasn't told anyone, one day, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi show up at the café.(pure fluff)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken ^w^ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Maid café

Like most weekends, Kuroo was hanging out with Bokuto and Akaashi. Kenma worked on weekends and Kuroo never liked spending his free time alone. Kenma was someone who kept a lot of secrets. He liked his personal life to stay personal and even after knowing Kuroo nearly his whole life, he still found comfort in things he'd rather keep to himself. One of those things, being his job.

It wasn't anything bad. Kenma wasn't out at night embarking on dangerous expeditions or getting himself in trouble. He'd pushed any and all of those job opportunities aside when he first started looking for one in September. Kenma worked at a maid café. He wore a baby pink frilly maid costume that made him feel cute and dainty. He wore a pair of cat ears and thigh high socks while he served pastries and coffee to the patrons of the store.

When Kenma first went to work there it wasn't at all what he expected. He expected a bunch of slightly sleazy men you'd probably wash your hands after talking to. However, after a few months of working there, he quickly realized he couldn't be more wrong. The café had pastel walls and played soft lofi-pop most of the time. It had a few bookshelves and blankets for people to curl up with while they enjoyed their food and drinks. The patrons were mostly his age and a little older, in their mid to late twenties. Small friend groups would come in, curious about the café themselves and cute couples would come in for quiet dates. It was a place of comfort more than anything else.

When his parents first found out about his job at the café they were a little confused. They found two maid outfits stuffed in his closet, one pink and one black, as well as an assortment of cat ears, collars and bells with a small pouch of blush and gold eyeshadow. Kenma was beyond embarrassed when they found out about it. And it took more convincing than he liked to admit to convince them it was nothing sexual, and simply a cozy hangout.

As much as Kenma loved his job, he had to admit he was embarrassed about it. He knew people at school would be confused if they found out, they'd probably call him names and tease him about it if they found out. And Kuroo would probably flush and stumble over his words if he ever saw his boyfriend in a fitted maid costume.

Kuroo was sitting in Bokuto's room when Akaashi suggested it, carefully laying across Bokuto's lap. He had heard of a café he'd been wanting to try and on a day like today, sunny and with no plans, the trio agreed that it was a good idea. They always enjoyed Akaashi's plans, through him they'd been introduced to the joys of the cat café, ( which Kuroo admittedly took Kenma to on their anniversary) and a coffee shop where they played old movies.

"You should get Kenma to hang out with us more bro! I haven't seen him in forever," Bokuto whined, an arm around Akaashi's shoulder,

"He works on weekends, I'm sure I could convince him to take a day off though," Kuroo replied as they neared the maid café. The last few blocks Bokuto had been going off about how he wanted to see the workers, theorizing with himself, trying to figure out what the ratio of sexy to cute maids would be. However, Akaashi simply rolled his eyes and said the place wasn't like that, it was really just a bakery with a dress code to attract more attention.

They got to the café and went in. Taking a seat at one of the window booths. They sat around a table, using the fluffy beanbag chairs that had been placed there. The café smelt of roasting coffee beans and sugar. Upon entering, Kuroo could easily see why Akaashi wanted to come here. The mix of music and decorations alone was enough for Kuroo to start thinking of Kenma's next day off, already planning a date. They were too enveloped in their own conversation to notice the soft click of Mary Jane's coming towards them. Kenma had his face in his notepad as he walked over to the unserved table, oblivious to who was occupying the seats.

"Hi, my name is Kenma and I'll be serving you today, welcome to the maid café," He said in a monotone voice, not yet looking up from his notepad,

"Kenma!?" A chorus of confused and startled voices came from the table, causing Kenma's face to jerk up from his notebook. Seeing both his friends and boyfriend there he panicked, his hands moving unconsciously to tug down his dress as his face flushed, making the cream blush he was wearing even more obvious,

"K-Kuroo? Bokuto, Akaashi- What are you doing here!" He said, embarrassed beyond belief,

"'Kaashi found this place and wanted to try it out- We didn't know you worked here!" Bokuto rushed out, Kenma's blush died down a bit as he looked back down to his notepad, trying desperately to get their orders and leave,

"C-can I get you anything?..." He mumbled out, face essentially hidden in his hands. After a few playful teases and getting their orders, Kenma rushed into the kitchen, leaving Kuroo's face, as expected, redder than a tomato. Kenma hid while they ate their food, sending a quick text to Kuroo that he was needed at another table. They finished their food and left, realizing Kenma was definitely not coming back and that they had thoroughly embarrassed the boy.

It wasn't until another girl came to find Kenma that he noticed they left,

"Kozume-san!" The girl huffed, somehow out of breath from running around the tranquil café, "That table by the front left- they left you an insane tip!" Kenma nodded, the flush on his face returning as he went back to the table, and sure enough, was a tip that would probably amount to every tip he'd get in a day of working and a note he instantly recognized as Kuroo's.

The note made Kenma's face burn and he was sure that he would spend the rest of his shift stumbling over his words, practically able to see Kuroo's shit-eating grin.

Kuroo had definitely not seen enough of his boyfriend in a maid outfit.


End file.
